Drunk Men Tell No Lies
by Shizuma-chan
Summary: KiyoHana oneshot.


Kiyoshi could deal with going to the same college as Hanamiya. It was a different story however, when the latter was scowling at you for four hours straight. Looking at his watch that told him the time was three in the morning, he bid his friends goodbye and proceeded to walk home.

What he didn't bargain for was a certain someone following him home while bombarding him with words meant to hurt him. Kiyoshi ignored this until he reached his apartment door. Swiveling around he said irritated, "What do you want Hanamiya?"

The shorter male leaned up against a wall, seemingly in contemplation, before bursting out in sadistic laughter. Kiyoshi groaned; he could smell the overwhelming odor of alcohol on Hanamiya from where he was standing. Knowing Hanamiya lived a good twenty minutes away; Kiyoshi opened the door and ushered Hanamiya in.

Ignoring the slew of drunken insults emanating from Hanamiya, Kiyoshi pushed him into the bathroom. Turning on the shower he said, "You smell. Try not to drown yourself in here and I can lend you some clothes afterwards."

Kiyoshi swiftly made his way out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He basked in the peaceful silence of the empty room for a couple of minutes and then changed into a t-shirt and boxers. Grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt he went back to the bathroom. Hearing the water turned off he knocked. When he didn't get an answer he knocked again, "Hanamiya" he said.

Still no reply. "I'm coming in" Kiyoshi said turning the door knob.

He was met with a naked Hanamiya standing outside the shower and leaning on the wall. Kiyoshi grabbed a towel and walked over to him saying, "You're dripping all over the floor."

As Kiyoshi was about to wrap the towel around him, Hanamiya tackled him to the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" Kiyoshi questioned trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Fuck me" Hanamiya whispered in his ear.

Kiyoshi felt chills run down his spine and a sense of dread ball in his stomach. He knew he couldn't refuse him. Kiyoshi had resigned himself to the fact that his love for Hanamiya was unescapable. A raw; primal love had grown everyday while they were in middle school. Kiyoshi tried to escape by going to a different high school, but there was still basketball.

The real acceptance came, Kiyoshi supposed, was when he sat in the hospital for months; willing himself to hate Hanamiya. In the end, he could never even wring an ounce of anger from his knees to give to him. He went back to basketball, but the situation only got worse when he came up against Hanamiya again. This time jealously raged through his veins; Hanamiya was spending all his mental efforts on Kagami and Kuroko. So Kiyoshi took every hit that was intended for his team mates, and forced Hanamiya to look at him.

Kiyoshi came back from his thoughts and was shocked at the scene above him. Hanamiya was soaked head to toe and was shivering. He wore this look of pleading and worry. "Please" his voiced cracked, "I don't care how you do it, even if you screw me like a whore" his voice faded into a begging whisper, "Just touch me…"

Any resolve Kiyoshi had left him after that. Hanamiya was a good actor, but Kiyoshi knew when he was lying and the only time Hanamiya was remotely truthful was when he was drunk. Kiyoshi picked Hanamiya up bridal style and carried him to his bed.

Hanamiya's alabaster skin was almost translucent under the glow of the moon peeking through the window. His wet hair stained the sheets underneath him and he breathed deeply in anticipation. Kiyoshi kissed Hanamiya softly at first and explored his mouth which tasted faintly of alcohol. Hanamiya groaned into the kiss and Kiyoshi responded by nipping at his bottom lip and licking up the small droplets of blood that ensued.

Kiyoshi then moved down Hanamiya's body leaving a trail of soft kisses and nipping and sucking. He noted how the male was especially sensitive on his neck and the small of his back. Kiyoshi traveled downward past Hanamiya's weeping member and kissed down his legs. Hanamiya made a noise in protest, but was silenced by Kiyoshi's lips. Kiyoshi ground their erections together; the friction from the thin piece of fabric between them making Hanamiya grab a fistful of Kiyoshi's hair and wrap his legs around him.

Kiyoshi broke the kiss; pushing down the hands that reached for him. He slowly removed his shirt and boxers and entered Hanamiya without warning. He moved at a slow pace that was sickeningly sweet to let Hanamiya adjust. Kiyoshi sucked on the pearly flesh of his lover's neck, who currently had his face in Kiyoshi's hair, breathing in his scent. Hanamiya wrapped his legs tighter and began clawing at Kiyoshi's back, begging him to go faster.

Kiyoshi smiled and captured Hanamiya's lips as he began thrusting deeper and harder. Hanamiya threw back his head in ecstasy when Kiyoshi found his prostate. Kiyoshi's pace quickened, "Fuck; Hanamiya, I'm gonna," Kiyoshi panted right before he came inside him. Hanamiya came right after, coating Kiyoshi's chest.

Kiyoshi hovered above Hanamiya. Hanamiya pulled Kiyoshi's face to his, "I love you…Teppei" he said kissing him.

Kiyoshi collapsed onto Hanamiya, holding him he said softly, "I love you too, Makoto."

Hanamiya opened his eyes slowly. The bright sky told him it was early morning. Looking to his left he saw a naked Kiyoshi. He nudged the other awake, "What the hell happened last night?"

"You were drunk" Kiyoshi answered groggily.

"And that gives you the right to take advantage of me" Hanamiya sneered, acknowledging his own nakedness.

Kiyoshi's eyes narrowed, "You said to fuck you like a whore, but I couldn't do that, so I made love to you."

A blush spread across Hanamiya's face. He could never understand how Kiyoshi could say things like that without getting embarrassed. He sighed, laying down and looked at the ceiling saying, "I hated you so much, you know that?"

"I hated you for making me irrational. I pretended like I hated your guts for three years, but I was so angry that you didn't choose me. That you didn't go to the same school and play with me. That you didn't want me as your team mate. That you didn't want me at all, even though I only played to see you. Then, that stupid glasses freak; acting like he knows you so well. I know every crevice, every pain you've ever had to endure and he has the audacity to even speak to me. Then, you defended him, and the rest, as if your life depended on it" Hanamiya finished.

Kiyoshi sighed, "Well, we don't have basketball anymore."

"Then what do we have?" Hanamiya questioned.

"Love" Kiyoshi answered.

"Could you sound any more like a sappy teenage girl?" Hanamiya said.

"Well, there are other things" Kiyoshi said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hanamiya asked.

Kiyoshi pinned Hanamiya underneath him and said huskily, "If you don't remember last night; I'm just going to have to do it again."

"And they call you the Iron Heart, what are crock of shit" Hanamiya said snarkily before being reduced to a collection of moans under Kiyoshi's touch.


End file.
